


Bloodlust Poetry

by Aerosol



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerosol/pseuds/Aerosol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some poems about Hannigram which ocassionally come to my mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Born to Die

** Born to die **

 

__Words melting to my bones,  
Knives fill my flesh,  
Step barefoot over the stones you have left,  
Mouth full of ash, close to the sharpened edge

__I see you standing there, glancing,  
In your coat wrapped within shadow,  
A familiar nagging fear, dancing.  
I’m hollow, tell me what to do

__Look what you made of me, almost Lover,  
A mess of fresh flesh and blood and pain,  
I wanted it to be all over,  
But you were the one to make the final cut. Insane.

__Your heart weakens and so does mine,  
The pulse is throbbing through my veins,  
Hesitation. Incarnation. Crime.  
We only have ourselves to blame

__And it hurts so much to think of you,  
I sense you in every night and dream,  
Just see, what you put me through,  
How I wade into the quiet of your stream

_You needed my beast to hail,_   
_So don’t cry for me, my dear, now, don’t cry,_   
_This love has been no fairytale,_   
_This love was born to die_


	2. He sings me to sleep

** _He sings me to sleep_ **

_Trailing your lips over my out burned chest,_   
_You taste the flesh of my agony, the blood of my pain,_   
_Wiping away the tears of sorrow,_   
_Buried in vain, buried in vain,_   
  
_Fingers like chaines and whispering fire,_   
_Clutching my core, drowning my insides,_   
_You were the one I was searching for,_   
_Now I wished you'd never found me alive,_   
  
_The ways I stumble on are glass and dust,_   
_Built on the games you used to play,_   
_Shattering echoes and silent screams,_   
_Torture my wake, still haunting my dreams,_   
  
_Despite all this I will yearn for your touch,_   
_Smile when you say ¨We are alike.¨,_   
_Because your kisses are deep though your tongue may lie,_   
_And your cold heartbeat sings me to sleep_


	3. My lovely Boy

 

_** My lovely Boy **_

  
_Oh, have you seen a boy before so lovely ?_   
_Curls like claws and ravish strands,_   
_Have you heard his whimpers softly?_   
_How his swollen lips brush my hands_

_He is a mirror cracking, I collected pieces, built them up,_   
_Took care of this misguided creature,_   
_He pleaded No, I couldn’t bear but I refused to stop,_   
_Created the truth of this cruel, humble nature_

_Now he needs my touch more than ever,_   
_Cries tears of joy when he hears my voice,_   
_I sooth him, I save him, I make him shiver,_   
_In the end he never had another choice_

_He is my good fellow now, my pet, my muse,_   
_Soul and body are mine, heart served on the plate,_   
_Savaging my pleasure, lighting up my fuse,_   
_To be mine seems to be his fate_

_His bones shine brightly in evening glow,_   
_his grip holds on tightly, begging and sore,_   
_I think I’ll keep him forever, my poisonous toy,_   
_My addictive disaster, my lovely boy_


End file.
